the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Mateo Story 7: Hook/Transcript
Scene 1: (Shows Universal Pictures Logo) (Shows Dreamworks Animation Logo) (Shows Tucuman Productions Logo) voice voice clears throat Male Voice: Now, where to begin? tongue How 'bout, "Once upon a time"? Male Voice: How many times have you heard that to begin a story? Let's do somethin' else. Male Voice: gasps I got it, I got it, here we go. Here's how to open a movie! in African language Male Voice: No, I don't think so. It sounds familiar. Doesn't it, to you? Male Voice: Oh, no, no, not the book. How many have seen "opening the book" before? screech Male Voice: Close the book. We're not doing that. Male Voice: the upbeat show tune, Put On Your Sunday Clothes, plays. Male Voice: Here's what we're gonna do. Male Voice: Why don't I just go back to the day things took a turn for the worse? Cornelius: Out there There's a world outside of Yonkers Way out there beyond this hick town Barnaby There's a slick town Barnaby Cornelius: Out there Full of shine and full of sparkle Cornelius: Close your eyes and see it glisten Barnaby Listen Barnaby Cornelius: Put on your Sunday clothes There's lots of world out there Get out the brillantine and dime cigars Cornelius: (Radio Alarm) We're gonna find adventure in the evening air Girls in white in a perfumed night Where the lights are bright as the stars Cornelius: (Radio Alarm) Put on… Klaus: Good Morning Everyone Welcome Today We Make Popover Let Us Begin Everyone At Home Ready Buck Cluck: I'm Ready Oh Ingredients Klaus: Like Up Like So Buck Cluck: We Certain Chicken Little: Chef Little Here to Help Dad Buck Cluck: I Got It Klaus: Timer Set For 4 Minutes Chicken Little: Okay Klaus: And Phoebe Kid Yeah Mix Together The Flour Sugar Butter At Least Buck Cluck: Done Klaus: And Stir While Addling 3 Egg Buck Cluck: Eggs Klaus: But If You Don't Want To Add Eggs Buck Cluck: No We Don't Klaus: Add More Buttermilk Klaus: Cocalne's Klaus: Back Comes The Tricky Part Buck Cluck: Tricky Part What Tricky Part Chicken Little: Dad It's Actually Fine I Could Just Have Feed Buck Cluck: It's Okay I Got It Klaus: Take One Claw Fit And The Motion Of The Cinnamon And The Snarls Acal You Must Buck Cluck: Wait A Minute Klaus: We Love Veneers But With Theie Spanish Package There Pop It Into A Prehated Oven at 4000 Degrees for 2 Seconds Buck Cluck: Then Klaus: And In Just Moments You Have It Oh (Chuckles) (Chuckles) (Gasps) (Screams) Don Bowser: Good Morning I'm Don Bowser In Today's Headlines It Was One Year Ago Today That Mass Destruction Swept The Town Of London Hook is The Child's Name And If It Weren't For Hook None Of This Would Have Happened Let's Roll The Tape (Screams) Male Human 1: Bye Bye Male Human 4: Look Out (Screams) Chicken Little: Somewhere On The Ground It Was Shaped Like That (Gasps) Male Human 5: Looks Like A Stop Sign Chicken Little: Yes Only Doesn't Say Stop And It's Blue And It Has A Cloud On It Buck Cluck: It Is This What Hit You Chicken Little: Oh No Daddy Was Definitely A Plece Of The Sky Buck Cluck: I'm Piece Of The Sky Buck Cluck: It's Okay Everyone There's Been Like A Little Mistake It Was Just An That That Hit My Son Oh My God Chicken Little: No Buck Cluck: Wyatt Son This Is Embarrassing Enough Already Sheep News Reporter: I'd Seen it before ACORN plus single-parent equals madness and Let's Not Forget the Boys Unusually Small Signs Bob Cutlass: Why Would You Put You Down Safety In Jeopardy Chicken Little: Would He Be A Piggy Darrell Cartrip: What Did He Say Chicken Little: Would He Be A Piggy Brent Mustangburger: It Was A Big A Couple David Hobbscap: Throwing Coleslaw Don Bowser: Ladies And Gentlemen It's Just Gibberish Gibberish Of An Insanw Person Buck Cluck: Oh Chicken Little He Is Crazy What No Hey Hey No Turn That Off Buck Cluck: Get Out Of Here With Chicken Little: I Hadn't Seen That Last Clip Before Buck Cluck: Son My Son Killer Chicken Little: I'm Gonna Go Get The Paper Buck Cluck: No No My Son Come Back Please I Didn't Know They Were Taping Don Bowser: We Interrupt This Program To Bring You Late-Breaking News (Gasps) Don Bowser: We're Reporting To You Live From The Home Of Chicken Little In The Hopes Of Getting An Interview With The Crazy Little Chicken Himself (Gasps) Bob Cutlass: Are You Concerned About Skype Only Copycats Darrell Cartrip: Are You Any Relation To The Boy Who Cried Wolf David Hobbscap: Are You Really A Chicken Brent Mustangburger: Chicken Little What's Your Reaction To The News That A Movie Is Going To Be Made Of Your Amazing Mistak Buck Cluck: Our Movie Chicken Little: Is True That Can't Be True Bob Cutlass: It Is And It Is By This Time Next Summer Everyone On The Planet Will Know Of Your Colossal Blunde Buck Cluck: Leave Us Alone Darrell Cartrip: Who Do You Play Your Parts Bob Cutlass: On Penguin Brad Pitt Boy Russell Crowe Buck Cluck: Russell Crowe Really Oh Dad Off My Porch Buck Cluck: Go Away (The title shows "Mateo Story 7: Hook") Scene 2: (Meanwhile in San Miguel de Tucuman City) Skipper: Okay gang, Find other boat Kowalski: Skipper, boat name Pirates ship from Neverland Mateo Farias Sendin: Neverland is Island Skipper: Yes Mateo, Go Are Neverland. Skipper: Okay gang, Let's Go to Neverland Mateo Farias Sendin: Yes me too. Horton: Me too Mateo. Branch: Yeah. Ferdinand: Yes go Neverland. Gene Meh: Me too Hi-5 and go to Neverland. Hi-5: Me too Gene. Harold Hutchins: George go to Neverland. George Beard: Yeah Harold go to Neverland. Gnomeo: Juliet go to Neverland. Juliet: Yes Gnomeo go to Neverland. Emmet Brickowski: Yes go to Neverland. Benny: Yeah go to Neverland. Cody Maverick: Okay Chicken Joe go to Neverland. Chicken Joe: Yes Cody go to Neverland. Max: Me too Gidget we are go to Neverland. Gidget: Me too Max we are go to Neverland. Private: Skipper are go to Neverland. Skipper: Yes Private, Rico go to Neverland. Rico: Yes Skipper, are go to Neverland. Skipper: Okay Team, go to Neverland. ￼ Strike three! You're out. Bluejays, come on! Jack! Come on, Bluejays! Bluejays! Fire it up! Where is your father? He's missing it. Daddy'll be here. He promised. Jerry? Jack? Jim. I said that. Go to the game ahead of me. Film what I miss. This is the speech for your grandmother's tribute. On cards? Yes. Number those. Who wrote it? Ned Miller. I loved his annual report. Read it. "For the past 70 years, the Granny Wendy we honor tonight... ...has given hope and care and life to hundreds of orphans." Great. Mommy, where's Daddy? My briefcase. Gotta fly. Don't worry. More people crash in cars. It's a lot safer to fly than crossing the street. If it's your time to go, it's your time to go. And remember, don't let your arms get tired! What if it's the pilot's time to go? Come on, keep us alive, Banning! Keep us alive! Okay, come on! Hi, Mrs. Banning. I'm from the office. Which one's your son? He's up to bat! Thank you! Come on, Jack! Come on, pal! Come on, Jack! Don't look at me! Focus! Stay focused! Come on, Jack. One time, Jack. Come on, Jack! Come on, Jack! Please, not a curve ball. Mama wants a new pair of shoes. Drive me home, Jack! That's the game! Vanellope: What Matter Jack Yeah, Brad, that's real good. Scene 3: Scene 4: Scene 5: Scene 6: Scene 7: Scene 8: Scene 9: Scene 10: Scene 11: Peter: What are you doing here? Jailbreak: What Trinkerbell: We're going to help you find Kiddnaping! Gene Meh: She said, "We're gonna help you find Jack Maggie Lou Emmy." Peter: Oh, great. SpongeBob: Hey, guys. I've got popcorn up my bum. Do I look trashy in this? Peter: OK, here's my... Here's my overall plan. Where are we going? I only have until sunrise before Friends is taken away forever! Vanellope: Right. I'll be there in a minute. Peter: Think. What did Friend say? Couple of lefts, couple of rights. Jailbreak, can you see the blue girls? Jailbreak: Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah but I can't see over anything Ratso: for a change. How far are you away? You in a different continent? Is that you, Vanellope? Vanellope: Up here, Ratso. Trinkerbell: You're a very furry rat. Ralph: Guys... We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Dogs: (Angry running) Jailbreak: (Mad) Dogs. This should be fun for you, Peter. Ratso! Grab Jailbreak! Gene Meh Jailbreak Ralph Ratso Ugly and SpongeBob: What? Peter: Run! Peter Gene Meh Jailbreak Ralph Ratso Ugly SpongeBob Trinkerbell: (Running) SpongeBob: I'm gonna throw up! I'm gonna throw up! Jailbreak: Shouldn't you be tearing them to shreds? Peter: All part of the plan. This maneuver's nown as the Serengeti Slip. Page ten of the Predator's Tree House. Vanellope: What next? Ralph: Page 11? Ratso: Go on, you mutts! Stupid dogs, we could've taken you. Dogs: (Angry) Ratso: Taken you to a... To a disco! SpongeBob, improvise! Gene Meh: SpongeBob, that's not helping. SpongeBob: OK. Trinkerbell: You dogs think you got bark? Well, Peter's got Wreck! Show 'em, Peter. Ralph: Dig deep, Ralph. You're a okay. Be a okay. Dogs: (Angry) Ralph: Look at that guy! Jailbreak: Ralph, they are frothing at the mouth. Peter: OK... Ugly, coil! Ugly: Check! (Jailbreak Bite SpongeBob) SpongeBob: (Screaming) Jailbreak: Gene! Gene Meh: I improvised. Now jump! Jailbreak: Down there? Gene Meh: Yes! Peter We're leaving, Ratso! Scene 12: Mavis: Teensy question, Johnny. With those nights up there, why didn't you just do what you did in the friends? You know, friendize 'em or friendate them or friendify them? Johnny: I don't have time to fight pirate, Mavis. We have to find Friend, remember? Zizt: What is this stinky place? Johnny: It... ...appears to be a human bathing area. Fix-It Felix: You mean humans don't lick themselves clean? Disgusting! Callhoun: They're hopeless. It is hard to believe they are at the top of the food chain. 3 Chicks: I can't imagine beginning the day without licking myself. No hurry, but is there a plan? Johnny: Of course there's a plan. We follow this water to the big water, and then we find the girlfriend with... Mavis: Taffyta, either your stomach is growling or something in it is growling. Taffyta: Wasn't me. 3 Chicks: What? Esmerlada: - Smooth move, Peep! Peep Olga: Oh, boy! Twins! Mavis: OK, Covi, hurry it up now, 'cause these guys are seeming to have acid reflux or something! Covi: Everybody... stay calm. Dennis: - Calm? Peep Olga: - Not good. Shrek: Yo. Boo! Mavis and Johnny: (Screaming) Peep Olga: (Screaming) Donkey: I'm gonna say, it looks like you and your crew here are a little far from your borough. Shrek: Far from your borough! Donkey: I love it. Callhoun We're going to the big water. Whyatt, show them what we're looking for. Whyatt: - Like this? Mavis: - I think it's in her right hand. Lou: - And isn't she blue? Whyatt: - I can't do blue. Donkey: - No idea. You? - Doesn't even Shrek: register. Donkey: - You're battin' zero, kid. Callhoun: - Do the thing with... Whyatt: Make your bloody mind up. Shrek: The big female with the spikes on her melon! Donkey: They're tourists. Shrek: All right, tourists, listen up. Ya gotta get to Battery Park. First take the Broadway culvert. Donkey: - Down the Broadway culvert? Shrek: - What's wrong with that? Donkey: - They get lost at the sewage plant! Shrek: - Get outta here! Donkey: - What are you talking about? Donkey: - How would you send 'em? You're sendin' 'em the wrong way! Shrek: The Wall Street culvert is blocked with construction. Donkey: - That is true. Shrek: - All right. Mavis: Guys, you gonna help or not? Shrek: Yeah, sure. Of course we're gonna help ya's. We're one big family, right? Except for that guy there. Shrek: He scares the... Donkey: You done runnin' your mouth yet, Shrek? Are ya? Donkey: I apologize. He never got over being flushed down the toilet. Shrek: Yeah. Donkey: Follow me, 'cause you four won't last ten minutes in this neighborhood. It's a jungle down here. Shrek: - Donkey, you know who that is? - What? Donkey: No. Shrek: That's one of them talkin' kawana bears! Donkey: How ya doing? I'm so cuddly! I like you! Shrek: I've seen a lot of those things floatin' here in the sewer. Donkey: That's good! You're makin' me laugh over here. Peep Olga: Just wait for me! Scene 13: Scene 14: Scene 15: Scene 16: Scene 17: Scene 18: Scene 19: Scene 20: Category:Transcripts